BEHIND THE DARK
by hanappi
Summary: "Ia akan hidup. Tapi aku tidak yakin dia akan baik-baik saja."/"Hei, Naruto. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"/"Gelap,"-RnR make me happy :D [UPDATED]
1. Chapter 1

**...BEHIND THE DARK**...

**Prolog?**

**-maybe-**

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Super-Short-Story**

**Pairing : Sakura x Naruto  
**

**When I wake up tomorrow, can i see your face again?  
**

* * *

Dengan wajah panik, Sakura memapah tubuh Naruto yang berlumur darah. Dari kepalanya terus mengeluarkan cairan merah berbau anyir. Pertolongan pertama yang Sakura berikan tidak begitu efektif untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

.

.

.

Tsunade-_sama_ keluar dari ruang operasi dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak bisa didiskripsikan. Sakura semakin cemas.

"Bagaimana..."

Pertanyaan Sakura terpotong dengan gelengan lemah dari kepala Tsunade. "Ia akan hidup. Tapi aku tidak yakin dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Apa maksudnya?" Penjelasan Tsunade-_sama _membingungkan murid kesayangannya itu.

"Dia akan kehilangan pengelihatannya," Tsunade menaruh beban tubuhnya di atas bangku rumah sakit. Mendengar penjelasannya, Sakura terdiam beberapa saat.

Hal ini benar-benar tidak terpikirkan olehnya. Naruto memang mengalami benturan keras di kepalanya ketika dia mencoba melindunginya dari serangan musuh. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyangka hal itu dapat menyebabkan Naruto kehilangan pengelihatannya.

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki ruangan serba putih, dimana Naruto berbaring di sudut ruangan.

"Hei, Sakura."

Sakura terkejut. Ia tidak mengira laki-laki pirang itu menyadari keberadaannya.

"Hei, Naruto. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sakura berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat Naruto berbaring.

"Gelap," jawab Naruto singkat. Satu kata yang cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya bagi Sakura. "Katakan Sakura, sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini?" Sakura kembali tercekat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Entahlah," Sakura mengambil jalan aman dengan berpura-pura tidak tahu, meskipun sebenarnya ia tahu kalau Naruto tidak akan mendapatkan pengelihatannya kembali.

"Apa aku masih bisa menjadi ninja, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

Saat ini hal yang ingin Sakura lakukan hanyalah menutup mulut Naruto supaya dia tidak bertanya yang tidak-tidak. Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia terdiam menatap laki-laki pirang yang dulunya selalu bersikap positif itu sekarang terbaring lemah. Matanya yang dulu penuh dengan kilatan semangat sekarang perlahan-lahan mulai meredup menyisakan tatapan kosong di sana. Wajahnya juga tidak seceria dulu, senyumnya yang lebar mulai jarang terlihat. Apa ini akhir dari Naruto?

* * *

sosok tidak dikenal (baca : Alien) : udah? segitu aja? singkat bener?

hanappi : ummm... anu... ini pertama kali aku nongol di sini, jadi... masih malu-malu kucing... baru berani tulis segini. nanti-nanti kalo ada yang minta lanjut akan penulis coba. *gemeter gilak (kelaparan)

sosok tidak dikenal : ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura's Side**

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**_The Selfish Me, Sorry_**

* * *

Siang itu langit begitu cerah. Tapi bagi Naruto, sinar matahari siang itu hanyalah ilusi yang diciptakan dari otaknya. Sejauh mata memandang hanya kegelapan yang ada. Hanya ada suara-suara yang justru membuatnya merasa was-was.

"Kau ingin pergi keluar?" suara seseorang yang dikenalnya membuat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Mencari sumber suara.

"Sakura?" Naruto memastikan.

Tanpa menjawab, Sakura menyentuh tangan kiri Naruto. Menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Berharap ia bisa menyalurkan kehangatan tubuhnya ke tangan dingin milik laki-laki berambut emas itu.

"Kapan kau akan membuka perbanku? Aku ingin segera melatih dan segera mencari Sasuke. Sehingga aku bisa memaksa Si Bodoh itu kembali ke Konoha." Nada suara Naruto terdengar bersemangat. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa tertunduk. Diam.

.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk menyembuhkannya?" tanya Sakura kepada Tsunade.

Tsunade tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan murid perempuannya. Ia menatap lurus ke arah Sakura. Hanya ada mereka di ruangan itu.

Tsunade bergerak. Ia bangkit dari kursinya. Berdiri menatap ke arah luar jendela. "Mengingat luka yang dialaminya pada saat itu, kita seharusnya bersyukur ia masih bisa bernafas."

Kalimat Tsunade membuat Sakura tercekat. Sebagian dari dirinya merasa bersalah. Luka yang didapatkan oleh Naruto adalah luka yang didapatkan karena dirinya.

"Apa kau sudah mengatakan semuanya kepada Naruto?" tanya Tsunade.

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak bisa merahasiakan hal ini untuk selamanya..." Tsunade berjalan kembali ke kursinya. "...Sebentar lagi kita sudah harus melepas perban di matanya."

Meskipun Sakura bersikeras memohon kepada Tsunade untuk menyampaikan kondisi yang sebenarnya kepada Naruto tapi Sakura tidak memiliki keberania yang cukup ketika ia berhadapan langsung dengan laki-laki musang itu.

.

.

.

_Maafkan aku karena aku telah merenggut semuanya darimu_

_Maafkan aku karena aku telah membuatmu terperangkap dalam gelap_

_Karena aku telah menghancurkanmu_

_Karena aku telah membiarkanmu tidak lagi merasakan hangatnya cahaya matahari_

_Karena aku membuatmu melupakan terangnya sinar bulan_

_Dalam diam aku menangis_

_Aku menyesal_

_Aku marah_

_Aku membenci diriku sendiri_

_Egois bagiku jika aku memohon maaf kepadamu_

_Ijinkanlah aku menjadi sesuatu yang berharga untukmu_

_Menjadi Cahaya_

_Menjadi Matahari_

_Menjadi Bulan_

_Menjadi MATAMU_

* * *

__Hanappi : Sekian

Mr X : Singkat buanget -,-

Hanappi : Biar pembaca penasaran.. ini salah satu strategi marketing

Reader : *kabur

Hanappi : eh, eh, eh... padahal masih mau dilanjut lho :( :( :( *terpojok di sudut ruang


	3. Chapter 3 - Revenge

**-REVENGE-**

**Declaimer : They're not mine**

**Kyaaaa~ akhirnya penulis menemukan kembali jiwanya yg hilang di antara tumpukan rasa malas**

**another short story**

**Enjoy**

**_You're mine even-though your heart's not _**

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. Entah sudah berapa hari dia hanya terbaring tak berdaya di atas kasur rumah sakit. Lidahnya mulai terbiasa dengan makanan rumah sakit yang hambar dan dingin. Begitu juga dengan hidungnya yang mulai terbiasa dengan aroma khas rumah sakit. Otot-ototnya terasa kaku karena tidak pernah digerakan lagi. Aku butuh latihan, gumamnya.

Ia menggerakan tangan kanannya. Secara tidak sengaja, tangannya mengenai ujung rambut seseorang yang selalu menemaninya di rumah sakit—Sakura. Akhir-akhir ini gadis itu selalu berada di kamarnya. Entah apa yang membuat perempuan berambut merah muda itu selalu cemas. Terkadang Naruto menganggap reaksi perempuan itu sangat berlebihan. Sakura selalu membuntutinya meskipun pada saat itu ia sedang bersama dengan Kiba atau Gaara. Selain itu Naruto juga merasakan jika akhir-akhir ini Sakura menjadi pendiam. Seperti pada saat pagi hari ketika Sakura menyuapinya semangkuk bubur.

"Hehehe, ternyata kau bisa bersikap baik Sakura," canda Naruto.

Biasanya, Sakura akan menghajarnya dan memaki-makinya. Akan tetapi pada saat itu Sakura hanya terdiam. Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut wanita itu. Sakura hanya terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya menyuapi semangkuk bubur yang sudah dingin ke mulut Naruto.

.

.

.

"Hei, Sakura. Aku ingin ramen," pinta Naruto.

"Kau harus memakan apa yang disediakan oleh rumah sakit," jawab Sakura. "Lagi pula ini belum waktunya untuk makan siang." Sakura menoleh ke arah jam dinding di ruangan itu. Masih pukul 10.00 pagi.

"Makanan rumah sakit itu tidak enak. Dingin dan hambar. Belum lagi menunya yang selalu itu-itu saja. Sayur, sayur dan sayur. Aku ingin ramen... atau yakiniku... atau udon... takoyaki juga terdengar lezat. Aku ingin apa saja kecuali makanan rumah sakit. Memakannya juga tidak akan membuatku sembuh," rengek Naruto. Tanpa disadarinya perkataannya itu membuat perempuan bermata emerald itu terkejut. Wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi. Dengan mata yang diperban mana mungkin Naruto menyadari hal itu.

Merasa aneh karena tidak ada jawaban, Naruto memanggil-manggil nama Sakura. Sakura yang terdiam, sekarang terlihat panik. "Apa? Kau... kau sebaiknya menurut saja." Hanya kata-kata ini yang terpikir di dalam kepalanya. Tidak mungkinkan kalau ia mengatakan bahwa lukanya tidak akan sembuh, karena Naruto mengalami cacat permanen. Berkali-kali ia mengatakan itu di dalam batinnya. Akan tetapi berat sekali kerongkongannya untuk mengeluarkan kalimat itu.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau menunda! Ia sudah terlalu lama berada di rumah sakit. Kau harus segera memberitahunya atau aku sendiri yang akan memberitahunya!" Wajah Tsunade terlihat banyak kerutan. Kerutan-kerutan itu muncul sendirinya ketika ia marah dan menahan emosi.

Ketika Sakura merasa tidak enak hati untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Naruto. Di sisi lain, Tsunade merasa kasihan dengan Naruto, laki-laki periang itu tidak tahu keadaan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Apalagi setelah Tsunade terus berusaha meracikan obat untuk Naruto dan hasilnya selalu gagal.

Sakura hanya tertunduk di hadapan guru yang dihormatinya itu. Menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar. Paling tidak jangan sampai keluar dihadapan gurunya itu.

.

.

.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Sakura kembali mengunjungi kamar tempat Naruto dirawat. Tiga hari ini ia sengaja tidak mengunjungi sahabatnya itu. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menutup dirinya di dalam kamar memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi ketika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Naruto.

Baru saja Sakura menginjakan kakinya di pintu depan rumah sakit, ia dikejutkan dengan suara teriakan melengking. Suara Naruto. Bergegas Sakura berlari ke arah kamar Naruto. Pemandangan yang ada di dalam sana jauh lebih mengejutkan baginya. Naruto mengamuk. Laki-laki itu berteriak tak henti-hentinya. Memukul ke segala arah berusaha menyerang siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraya, dan beberapa orang berusaha menghentikan amukan Naruto. Mereka berusaha memegangi tangan dan kaki laki-laki berambut emas itu. Mereka merupakan ninja-ninja hebat Konoha, akan tetapi dengan bantuan dari kekuatan Kyubi Naruto dapat melepaskan dirinya dengan mudah.

"A-Ada apa?" Suara Sakura terdengar bergetar menunjukan kalau pemilik suara tersebut merasa ketakutan.

Naruto mencari sumber suara itu dengan menggunakan indra pendengarannya. Sakura yang melihat perban yang berada di kedua mata Naruto tidak ada pada tempatnya mulai memahami situasi yang sebenarnya. Naruto sudah mengetahuinya. Ia tahu. Ia sudah mengetahui tentang kebutaannya itu.

"Kau..." Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura. Indra pendengarannya cukup terlatih untuk mengetahui keberadaan Sakura, apalagi ia mendapatkan bantuan dari Kyubi yang bersarang di dalam tubuhnya. "Kau—Sakura. Selama ini kau tahu kan? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa kau merahasiakannya? Apa kau menikmatinya saat melihatku seperti orang bodoh? Kau..." Tangan kanan Naruto sudah mempersiapkan jurus Rasenggan. Ia marah. Benar-benar marah. Seketika ia merasa seluruh orang mengkhianatinya. Membodohinya. Selama ini mereka hanya berpura-pura. Naruto benar-benar merasa dibodohi. Berkali-kali di kepalanya terbayangkan wajah orang-orang di sekitarnya—Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraya, Sakura, bahkan Sasuke tertawa meremehkannya. Tertawa dibelakangnya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sekali lagi lengkingan mengerikan terdengar dari mulut Naruto.

Sakura tidak dapat bergerak. Matanya hanya tertuju kepada tangan kanan Naruto yang bersiap membunuhnya. Ia ingin berlari. Tetapi bukankah selama ini ia selalu berlari? Ia selalu berlari dari kenyataan. Hingga akhirnya tanpa ia sadari ia sudah menyakiti banyak orang—Gurunya Tsunade dan sahabatnya Naruto. Saat ini yang terlihat dihadapannya adalah sekelompok orang yang terus menahan Naruto agar tidak mencabik-cabik tubuhnya. Tanpa disadarinya tubuh wanita itu bergetar hebat melihat pemandangan itu.

Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat, walaupun dalam tatapan matanya yang berlinang air mata Sakura melihat Naruto berhasil memberontak. Beberapa orang terluka. Sakura mendengar erangan kesakitan dan suara beberapa tulang yang patah. Aliran chakra Kyubi mengalir deras dalam tubuh Naruto sehingga menambah kekuatannya. Sakura menatap mata Naruto yang kosong. Tidak ada lagi kilat cahaya yang selalu bersemangat.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia memeluk Naruto. Dipeluknya sahabatnya itu dengan erat sambil terus menggumamkan kata maaf. "Ma-af... Maafkan aku... Semua ini Gara-gara aku... Gara-gara aku kau menjadi seperti ini... Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," isak Sakura.

Naruto mulai tenang dalam pelukan perempuan yang selalu ia kasihi itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Sakura selama berada di rumah sakit memang menyenangkan. Apalagi wanita itu bersikap lembut padanya. Egonya mengatakan bahwa ia harus memanfaatkan hal ini. Ya, ia harus membalaskan pengkhianatan yang dilakukan sosok yang dicintainya. Dan pembalasan ini baginya sangat menguntungkan.

"Tetaplah di sampingku," bisik Naruto tepat disamping telinga Sakura. Ada senyuman licik menghiasi wajahnya

_Tetaplah di sampingku_

Kalimat singkat yang diucapkan oleh laki-laki berambut jabrik itu mengikat dirinya.

Ya, inilah yang harus ditanggungnya dari dosa-dosa yang telah ia lakukan kepada sahabatnya itu.

Ia telah merenggut kebebasan Naruto.

Mengambil cahaya dalam diri Naruto.

Ditambah ia mengkhianati sahabatnya.

Menyembunyikan fakta yang ada dari laki-laki itu.

Sebagai balasannya ia harus membayar itu semua. Dengan berada di dekat Naruto, menemaninya, menyayanginya dan mencintainya.

Ia harus bisa mengubur semua impian-impiannya dan rasa sayangnya kepada orang yang ia cintai—Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

**Hanappi : Lanjut... enggak... lanjut... enggak... lanjut enggak yaaaa...**

***lanjut enggaknya ceritanya ini bakal dilihat dari tanggapan para reader yaaaa ;)**

**semakin banyak yang review semakin besar keinginan penulis buat update**

**maklum penulisnya malas... butuh dorongan semangat. yak eeee *bukan tukul -,-**


End file.
